


Fighting Words

by M14Mouse



Category: Persona 4
Genre: A little twist at the end, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: A world in their tv, tournaments, after everything…, Dojima was bringing his nephew home.  Everything else be damned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed

_So, this is what it like to have a home town._

Dojima knew that Yu had a suitcase in his closet. 

He noticed it when he was looking for something or another. 

He asked his nephew why that he hasn’t unpacked it. 

Yu just shrugged and said it was just in case. 

At that moment, he just nodded it off and paid it no mind.

When he thought about it later, he found the answer strange.

It wasn’t until after everything that he realized what that suitcase meant. It meant moving away and leaving. It meant that he ready to leave at a moment notice. God, was he to blind to see? How long does his nephew thought that he would send him away again? How many times have they packed up and just left? 

It made him feel sad….

And pissed off. 

Didn’t his sister realize what she was doing to her kid?

Hell, she was smart enough. He was sure that she cared enough to send the kid to him. 

He didn’t quite figure out why she said no. He had everything here…everyone here. His nephew was set. Only thing that was needed was his sister and her husband’s approval. Instead…he got this. 

“Ryotaro, you can afford a babysitter.” 

He nearly threw his phone against the wall in anger. 

“What?! This isn’t about having a babysitter!”

“Ryotaro, I saw what happened to you. You shut everyone out. It was difficult to watch and no matter how many phone calls, you shut me down. I’m glad that my son helped you while he was there. I’m glad that you were finally able to open up again but you can’t always depend on Yu to be there. He has his own studies to attend too and it is his last year.” 

“That isn’t it at all!” 

He heard his sister sigh over the phone. 

“Then what is it?” 

“Family.” 

“Brother…” 

“Family, Sis. Remember that? When we went to the park….” 

“And you hide all of my dolls in the sand.” 

“That was once.” 

His sister laughed. 

“All of the time.” 

“Point taken.” 

“Family, Sis.” 

She sighed over the phone. 

“Brother. He won’t be in your home for long.” 

“Just long enough.” 

“And your house is tiny. Yu is a growing boy.” 

“HEY!” 

His sister started laughing. 

Okay, his house was kind of small. 

“He fit in fine while he was there.”

“How many times did he bump his head on the door?” 

“NONE!” 

He could clearly hear her snickering over the phone. 

“Maybe…look…just because your bean stalk husband did, doesn’t mean Yu did too?” 

“Maybe…” 

“Okay…we are getting off topic. Why?” 

She sighed again. 

“You want him to move again. He has already joined some clubs here. He is in the fencing club and soccer club. He also tutors and he helps out at the library.”

“He moves quick.” 

“Honestly, he is busier than me. He also in the top of his class. I am not sure how he finds the time to study.” 

“That sounds about right. He did the same thing here. He was a part of the drama club and soccer club here. He also tutored and worked at the hospital. Hell, you are right. He is busier than both of us.”

She chuckled softly. 

“And you want me to take him away from that? Brother…”

“I wouldn’t ask unless it made him happy. Does it make him happy?” 

There was a silence over the phone. He could almost hear his sister’s thoughts over the phone. 

“I don’t know.” 

“I know that he would be happy here.” 

“I know,” She said with a sigh. 

“Then why do you say no?” 

“Because you are asking to uproot him again. Something that we try to avoid at all cost.”

“You don’t have to do it now. You could do it during summer break.” 

Another long silence…

“Answer me one question.” 

“Okay.” 

“What happened?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m not stupid. My son changed. He carries himself differently. His eyes are sharper. Despite how tall he is, he could blend into the background. Now, you notice him every time he steps into a room. He carries himself like a soldier. You know he has a sword in his closet. I know that it isn’t the fencing sword either. Tell me.” 

He sighed. 

Honestly, he didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t think that you will believe if I told you. Sometimes, even I have a hard time.” 

“You will be surprised, brother,” She said with a snort. 

He took a deep breathe and told his sister what he knew. Yu and his friends only said so much. Probably it to avoid upsetting him. That only upset him even more! 

Once he was done, there was silence then a sigh. 

“I can do the paperwork. He will be there by the end of summer break,” She said. 

“What?! Wait….Huh?” He said in confusion. 

“Since Yu is in your care, I also expect the Kojiro Group will contract you soon. It will be good for him to have family around when they show up.”

“Why would your company contract me?!” 

“Because if they talk to me, it would be conflict of interest. Listen carefully, Yu will finish school. I would prefer that he finish college as well but I am firm on high school.” 

“Who the hell do you work for?” 

“A college student that cut you into pieces with her persona. Listen, Ryotaro. I have a few minutes before I have to board my flight. I know that you have questions. I will explain them later. Do what you do best when they show up.” 

“What is that?” 

“Give them what you have giving me for the last 30 minutes. Give them hell. Make sure that Yu knows that you are in his corner because his parents can’t be right now.” 

He sighed. When did his life become so damn complicated?! 

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” 

“I do. Think of this as pay back for all of my dolls.” 

End of Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little twist, yes? XD This one was actually half finished before I complete it about a month or so ago. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
